


Christmas in the Stucky household.

by Depressedfangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedfangirl/pseuds/Depressedfangirl





	Christmas in the Stucky household.

Disregarding what happend with the end of endgame. :D

Steve Rogers looked over to see the live of his life helping their youngest child build ,what could have been, a large dolls house for her dolls. Peggy, named after Steve's close friend and ex lover. Bucky glances over to see Steve and their oldest son putting a set of Lego bricks he face disgruntled after not being able to find a brick. Lightly chuckling Bucky looked back to what he was doing to notice that the house had been finished being built. And looked over to see Steve and Peter laugh at each other as they had just finished building the set of Lego. It was early on Christmas morning they hadn't yet eaten breakfast. Peggy then said 'Daddy I'm hungry, can we have some pancakes?'  
'Yeah sure', Bucky said back to her 'What do you want on it? Bacon? Strawberries? Syrup?'  
'Umm..? I'll think about it.' She said back to him.  
'Stevie and Peter do you both want pancakes? If so what flavours and toppings?'  
'Can I have I have strawberries and banana please?', the young boy said.  
'Can I have a syrup and bacon one, Buck? I can come and help you cook it if you wish'  
'Yeah, please', he said smiling 'do you kids wanna watch a Christmas film or something until breakfast is ready, No eating chocolate or candy. If I find you have you'll be having kale smothies instead of pancakes', the four of them were all laughing. The two kids walked over to the large comfy sofa which could hold possibly all of the avengers, that's what would be happening later their dads' friends and colleagues would all be coming over for Christmas dinner. Steve had a mental breakdown forgetting they were hosting this year and went on a mad cleaning rampage over the house cleaning everything which basically stressed everyone out as he didn't tell them what is to be happening on that day. None of them were bothered though as they loved the avengers and liked when one or two of them randomly showing up for tea or coffee. Christmas was always nice in the house since adopting Peter and then Peggy three years later with VERY ugly Christmas sweaters donned by the whole family which were usually photographed and used for Thank you cards for the presents their kids were given.

Steve and Bucky then went back into the living room sat on the hefty sofa with their two little cuties giving them a plate each with a small stack of pancakes with the toppings of the choice. Peggy and Peter were about a quarter of an hour way through the Grinch who stole Christmas. It was still snowing outside, the fire still lit and keeping them all warm.


End file.
